Reunion
by roserycus77
Summary: When the TARDIS lands unexpectedly, The Doctor realizes he could meet some old friends. But when some unexpected guests 'crash' the reunion, what will the Doctor do to get back to his old world? (I hate summaries. Read to find out more)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is my first fan fiction EVER so please don't judge too harshly (: Don't forget to rate and feel free to post suggestions on what I can do better on. Enjoy! (Takes place before season 7)**

Chapter 1

The Doctor sat in the console room of his TARDIS. Not in the main one, but the one where he could remember the old times without being disturbed by Amy or Rory. After the TARDIS had been taken over by the mysterious planet 'House', they had kept to the main console room and their bedroom. The Doctor looked around, seeing the little reminders of his past companions. Rose's jacket still lay across the floor, while Martha's cell phone rested on the console. He stared at it, almost expecting it to ring, even though he knew it wouldn't. The phone had remained silent for two years. the Doctor stared at his shoes, and saw a lock of Donna's hair underneath them. This room had become a shrine to all his friends he left behind. He knew every inch of it, exactly what was there and where it was.

After thinking about his old adventures for quite some time, he sensed Amy walk in tentatively. the Doctor swung his feet off the controls and spun around in the chair. "What's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing...It's just, we wondered where you were, seeing as we've landed." She sounded annoyed.

"Landed where? I didn't touch anything and I certainly hope _you_ didn't."

"Of course not! We thought maybe you had a surprise planned, but then you slipped into here..."

"Well, the only way we're going to find out is to go look around!" He smiled.

**A/N I'll update soon! Hopefully...I'm going to try and post at least three times a week. Whether that means per story or overall remains to be seen! Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor cautiously walked outside, closely followed by Amy and Rory, and looked around. They were in London! It appeared to be a normal day, people were bustling about and heading to work. "Something doesn't _feel _quite right. You know what I mean?" asked Rory.

"Yeah...It's like we're in London, but...not." Amy looked around suspiciously, not willing to believe they were actually there.

They waited patiently for the Doctor to explain something to them. Hoping he knew why they felt this way and what was different about their home. But, the Doctor was deep in thought. _How had they gotten here? the TARDIS does have a mind of it's own, but London? Unless...No. That's impossible._ His train of thought was broken by the sound of Amy's voice. "Doctor! You zoned out for a second there. Like I was saying, maybe the TARDIS is trying to tell us something. Or, there's always the possibility that this _is _some sort of surprise you planned."

"No. I have absolutely no idea why we are here. We should leave...Yes, that's what would be best." he muttered.

"You _do _know why we're here, don't you!" Rory said. "Why won't you tell us?"

"We..aren't in London. Well, we are, but not _your_ London. This is a parallel universe. But it doesn't make sense! The walls of the universes are _closed_. This happened before..." the Doctor trailed off as he looked around at the buildings.

They were all covered in grafitti. But not normal grafitti. They all said the same thing.

_Bad Wolf._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I meant to post a day or two ago, but I've been busy lately. Also, I will ****_try _****to make the chapters longer. Iknow they've been really short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Doctor bolted off in a random direction. He was confused, incredulous, fearful and overjoyed. So, so overjoyed. _How can one feel so many emotions at a time? _he thought. Suddenly he remembered the Ponds. He had abandoned them without even thinking. How could he be so stupid? What if they found something..or even more terrifying, what if they found _themselves _like Mickey did the first time the Doctor came here? That had ended up disastorous. He couldn't imagine how he would react if he lost Amy or Rory. He spun around, yelling "Come along, Ponds!" as he ran backwards, almost bumping into a man in a blue suit as he did so.

"Oi! Watch it!" the man called.

"Sorry!" the Doctor replied.

Amy and Rory sprinted after the Doctor, wondering why he would get so worked up over a bunch of graffiti. "Wait up, Doctor! What's so important? One second you tell us to leave, and the next you run off telling us to follow you." Amy called. The man in the suit suddenly spun around, looking bewildered, probably from all the running and yelling going on. The Ponds couldn't catch up with the Doctor, no matter how fast they ran; he was so intent on whatever he was doing that he didn't even make sure they will still following him.

The Doctor stopped all of a sudden and waited for Amy and Rory to catch up. They slowed and finally came to a halt, breathing heavily before rory asked "What..are we..looking for?"

"Something..important. But, it may be harder to find than I thought. Why don't we take a cab?" The Doctor suggested.

"Thank goodness!" Amy and Rory sounded relieved. "We couldn't have kept up much longer."

The Doctor couldn't stop twitching the entire ride in the cab. He had so many thought flying through his head, yet one kept returning. Would the TARDIS be okay? What if..._somebody_ found it?

* * *

John Smith hadn't slept well. The nightmares had returned. His past still haunted him, even here...when he was human. But he could worry about that later. More importantly, who were those people who had crashed into him yesterday? The girl had called him '_Doctor'_ but that didn't have to mean...did it? Had his Timelord counterpart returned? But, how? And, if so, _why was he wearing a bowtie_!?

Rose was on a business trip so John decided to investigate. He went back to the place where he had seen them, and followed what he thought would have been a logical route. It was _so _wonderfully impossible. He looked around, trying to imagine where the TARDIS would be. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. But, he had to try. As he wasthinking to himself, he saw it. The beautiful box of the bluest blue of all time. The TARDIS, here in this universe. John walked up cautiously, as if he was sneaking up on a baby deer, not wanting to scare it off. Then, he touched it, and as he did so, he dug the key he always kept with him (just in case) out of his pocket. John inserted it into the keyhole and turned it easily. The TARDIS opened, making a soft creaking sound as it did, and for the first time in a long time, John Smith entered the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Forgot to sya this earlier but..**

**I do not own Doctor Who, nor am I associated with BBC in any way. Otherwise, David Tennant would be back and season seven would be finished :)**

Chapter 4

John's eyes widened as he surveyed the TARDIS. _More..orange-y. Is that a word? Well, I suppose it is now._ The new console room made him feel like a stranger. Slowly, he stepped up on to the main platform, walking around the controls. Curiousity got the better of him and he stepped deeper into the TARDIS. He found his Time Lord counterpart's room. Random items littered the floor, as usual. He looked into another room. _Bunk beds?_ The two people he saw following the Doctor seemed a little too old for something as childish as _bunk beds. _He moved on_._

Once he was content with his findings, John returned to the main console room. He was conflicted about whether to laeve or not. On the one hand, Rose would be back soon, and then there was Donna to think about. He wouldn't feel right leaving her with the babysitter for much longer, especially since the last one ended up being a Slitheen. But, one the other hand, he couldn't possibly leave without knowing how the Doctor had gotten here. He decided to wait for an hour and then he would leave.

_Two hours later_

John woke with a start. He had fallen asleep! How long had he been here? Before he could wake up properly, he heard the sound of the TARDIS door being unlocked. he could hear the Doctor talking outside.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time. Nothing interesting, whatsoever."

Another voice. "But, earlier, you seemed so sure something would happen."

"I was wrong, okay? What was I thinking. I should have just left as soon as we got here. They don't need me..." The Doctor mumbled.

_Crap. What will I do? _John thought.

John frantically ran underneath the console, and hid within the wires and circuits. Unfortunatly, he had knocked something over while he was scrambling away, and the Doctor heard it. John could hear him whispering.

"Amy, Rory, don't come in. I heard something. Stay out here while I investigate." Just to be sure they wouldn't follow, he closed and locked the door behind him, much to Amy's annoyance.

The Doctor surveyed the console room intently, alert for any sign of movement. He approached the staircase leading to John Smith's hiding place. John's heart began to race, not from fear, but from the anticipation of meeting himself again. The Doctor stopped at the foot of the stairs, and it was dead silent. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it at a wire, which exploded violently, startling John. He tripped and fell out of the shadows. The Doctor looked mildly startled, but not surprised at all to see him here.

"I was hoping I'd find you here, Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Same here, Doctor. But, I go by John now." they laughed and walked up to hug eachother. "I have an important question."

"Yes?"

"_Why_ are you wearing a bowtie?"

"What do you mean, why? It's cool." the Doctor smiled and straightened his bowtie.

"Cool isn't the word I would have chosen...but yes, it is..very...original. But more importantly, how did you get here?"

"Not sure. The TARDIS just..landed. How is...everything? Do you see Rose often?"

"Well, seeing as we're married, fairly often, yes." said John sarcastically. "We have a daughter. She's 3. Tony-you remember Tony?-is eight now. Rambuncious little thing, he is. Jackie and Pete are on holiday in the Bahamas so Rose and I are watching him."

"And Rose is...here?"

"Well, no. She had a business trip but her plane is arriving later today."

Suddenly, a voice sounded from outside. "Oi! Doctor! You forget about us? Let us in!" It was Amy.

"Oops!" The Doctor ran back to the front of the TARDIS and unlocked the door. Amy and Rory walked in. "So, did you find any-" Rory stopped talking when he saw John sitting in the console room. "Uhh...who is that?" he asked finally.

"Oh, yes, introductions! I'm the Doctor. Well, the 10th Doctor, not the 11th. Well, I'm not _actually _him, I'm a human version of him. Meaning, I'm not a Time Lord. Well, I guess that's obvious since I just said 'human'. But, I have all the memories of the Doctor, up until he regenerated, at least. Gotta love a metacrisis!" John grinned.

"I'm not sure I follow..." said Amy.

"Blimey, did I really ramble that much?" The Doctor contemplated. "Anyway, when I looked like him, my companion, Donna, activated a metacrisis with my severed hand. Don't ask how, it was a bad day...And he was created!-Don't look so disgusted, I grew another hand!-I sent him to live here with Rose, who I've told you about, so she wouldn't miss me anymore."

"Ok...? So...you have a human clone from your last regeneration running around with your former companion in a parellel universe." Rory confirmed.

"I wish I'd explained it that simply!" said the Doctor.

John Smith invited the Ponds and the Doctor to have tea, and they went to a cafe to catch up. They were joking about their adventures, when suddenly, the door of the cafe opened. The Doctor stood up.

"_Rose"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and followers I have. Also to say sorry for all the cliffhangers (:**

**Chapter 5**

"So...who's the bloke in the bowtie?" Rose asked as she sat down next to John.

"Well, I think I'll let him explain that himself." said John.

The Doctor smiled. "If you come with me, I'll show you."

the Doctor led Rose to where the TARDIS was hidden. He leaned up against it, crossing his arms.

"But...that's impossible!" Rose stammered. "D-Doctor? Is it really you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's me."

She ran up to him and hugged him. "You've gone and changed your face again." Rose touched his cheek. "I like it."

Amy suddenly cleared her throat, feeling awkward and left out. "Oh! Yes! Introductions again. Rose, Rory and Amy. Amy and Rory, Rose." the Doctor pointed at them in turn.

"Well, how about we all go and catch up, then." John suggested. They all piled into the TARDIS and Rose gasped.

"I never thought I'd come here ever again."

They talked for a long while. Sharing adventures of the TARDIS and the domestic life, when suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake violently.

"What is that?" Amy yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor said over the ruckus.

As the Doctor looked around, he saw something he thought he would never see again. A face. An impossible face. Then, the TARDIS burst in a bright explosion and it disappeared. The only problem was, it was leaving them behind. The five of them stumbled out onto the road.

"What?! What just happened!?" John asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi! I'm back! Sorry I kept you waiting longer than expected. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Uhh...does somebody want to explain wwhat just happened?" Rory asked.

"I have absolutely no idea...how...how can that be? It doesn't make sense!" The Doctor said. "We're trapped. The TARDIS is back in our universe; there's no way to get back."

"But how can the TARDIS dematerialize without a pilot?" Rose wondered. "Unless...there _was _a pilot wasn't there! What did you see?"

"Oh Rose, how do you always know when we're lying." John chuckled.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy walking in circles, staring at the ground where the TARDIS was standing moments before. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. _Nothing, _he thought,_ absolutely nothing. How did _they _of all people get inside, and more importantly, why?_

"We saw somebody, who we thought was gone. Not dead, but...they...it's complicated." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, John, just tell us! We can help!" Amy said, sounding frustrated.

"But don't you see! There is no way to help! We. Are. Stuck. There is no way out now. Not without the TARDIS." The Doctor sat down, resting his hands on his knees. "But...Why? How? She-She couldn't have-"

"Doctor, calm down. We'll figure this out. Now, about the TARDIS. The person who took it was...impossible. It makes _no _sense at all. But then, does anything worth doing make sense? Anyway, she lost her memory of us. It was for her own safety, but there is NO way she could have remembered. It...it was Donna."

"_Donna_?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay, first off, want to apologize for not updating for a while (i think its been 2-3 weeks?). At least, it seems like a long time to me. I have been pretty stressed about school lately. Also wathing ****_Hetalia_****. :) Hopefully this won't have a cliffhanger.**

**I don't own anything involving Doctor Who.**

Chapter 7

Everyone stood silently due to shock. Finally, John broke the silence. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I suppose we can try to figure this out. Right, Doctor?" Amy asked hopefully.

"If you want. But don't expect to find anything." he was leaning against a wall with his 'thinking face' on. It was strange, the Doctor seemed to have given up on ever seeing his beloved TARDIS again. Rose looked at him sadly. This wasn't like the Doctor at all and she knew it. No matter what he looked like, he NEVER gave up. That was a fact. _For the Doctor to be so down about this, it must be a very hopeless situation, _she thought.

"Well, what are the possibilities?" she asked.

"One is that she miraculously remembered us without dying-highy unlikely." said John. "It's next to impossible, actually. And even if she did, how would she have gotten here?"

"Another is that that is Donna in the past, and the TARDIS merged with the one in the past, giving us a fuzzy image of where it was headed. Also unlikely-but not impossible. It has happened before. But we would have noticed wouldn't we?" the Doctor asked John.

"Maybe, the TARDIS made so many noises and exploded so often we might not have noticed it. Still, why would it have left us behind?"

"And lastly," the Doctor continued "that could be the Donna from _this _universe. Somehow she would have had to get inside the TARDIS, though. We could have seen her."

"What if she snuck in and hid when we were out?" Rory asked. "Don't tell me Time Lords have some radar thing in their heads that allows them to sense if somebody is there."

"Of course not Rory! that would be utterly ridiculous!" the Doctor smiled a little.

"_Says the man in a bowtie with a time-travelling phone booth."_ Amy whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

John laughed and continued the Doctor's thought. "As he was saying, if she did somehow get into the TARDIS, how would she know how to fly it? Is there a time Lord Doctor here too? I've never heard anything like that...what about you, Rose?"

'Nope, sorry. And trust me, if there had been any bit of information on him, I would have found it. Before I got back to the old universe, I checked everywhere for hints. Absolutely nothing." she sighed.

A large explosion interrupted their conversation. A scream could be heard faintly over the sound of crumbling rocks.

"_It's an alien! Run for your lives!" _

The group of five all stared at eachother and grinned. "Like the good ol' days!" said John as he ran off towards the direction of the explosion. The other four followed close behind. As they neared the building, they began to see faint silhouettes of running people. And the things chasing them were Sontarans, of all things!

"Well, who've thought! The potatoes!" The Doctor laughed.

Suddenly, out of the smoke burst a man with unusually large ears and a leather jacket.

"You there-Get out of here! I've got it under control." he called and gave them a goofy grin.

"Well it's a proper reunion, then! We better go see if we can help him. I mean us. Blimey this is going to be confusing!" John said as the Doctor from the current universe ran off.

"It's better that way!" Eleven called as he jogged into the destruction.

**A/N Haha! I lied about having no cliffhanger :p Thanks for reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok, so obviously the names would get pretty confusing so I'm going to be calling them by their regeneration numbers from now on. Except for John smith cause...he's John Smith. :) So yeah, just thought I'd say that. I OWN NOTHING SADLY! **

Chapter 8

The five of them had followed Nine inside the spaceship when he turned around while saying, "Didn't I just tell you to get out of here? It's dangerous."

"Well, you see we know a lot 'bout these Sontaran things. So we thought we could help-if you want." Rose said quietly.

"So, let me get this straight." Amy whispered to Eleven. "That's you from this universe, in your ninth regeneration? That means there are three of you here all at once!"

"Correct." Eleven looked around the Sontaran ship and spoke clear enough for everyone to hear. "It appears to be a model 7 spaceship of the Quagulate Era when the Sontarans were under the leadership of Commander Fednik McHappyface, who concoured the planets of Glumdy-land of the wizard rhinos and Pheliosk-where the llamas frolic across the flames-hey that's catchy!-anyway, this is a low-ranking ship and blah blah blah..."

By this point everyone had stopped listening while John and Nine worked on disarming the ship and sending it back where it came from.

Suddenly a large grumbling sounding from the depths of the ship. "It's gonna blow! Everybody OUT! NOW!" John ordered.

The six of them sprinted outside just in time. As they ran away, the spaceship burst into multicolored flames. They stopped a number of meters away, panting.

"Who are you people?" Nine asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, nut you should be able to understand. We," Eleven gestured to John. "are you. In the future. Well, I'm actually stuck here. I came from a different universe-and he is a metacrisis of me who is in this universe to keep her," he pointed to Rose, "company. Oh, and these two are my companions." Amy and Rory waved confusedly.

"Huh. Weird. Nice to meet me!" Nine laughed and shook John's and Eleven's hands in turn. "But, companions? I haven't had a companion since Sarah Jane left."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once.

'Why not? Friends are the only thing worth living for, since the Time War." John stated.

"There was a war? With whom?"

"THE DALEKS OF COURSE! WHO ELSE?" Eleven and John were appalled.

"The what-cha-me-call-its? Dooleks?" Nine looked extremely confused.

"Ohhh...so in this universe there are no Daleks. Interesting..." Eleven mumbled.

"Wait, Doctor." Rose said.

"Yes?" All three of them answered.

"If there are no Daleks, does that mean Gallifry never got destroyed?" Rose said.

Nine looked shocked. "Gallifry was destroyed in your universe? How horrible. I'm so sorry."

Rory spoke up finally, "What if you visited this unverse's Gallifry? Maybe you could go back and live there with your parallel Time Lord family."

"Nah. I could never leave the Ponds behind! What would you do without me?" Eleven smiled. "But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit..I'm curious now."

"Me too! Let's go. I mean-if you'll take us?" John asked Nine hopefully.

Nine opened the door to his TARDIS. "Climb aboard everybody! Off we go to Gallifry!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Bonjour. I'm having a little bit of writer's block at the moment. So this chapter might not live up to it's full potential at the moment. I will update and make it better later if I feel like it needs to be. but, for now...this is what you get :) So yeah..I don't really have anything else to say. We are getting pretty close to the climax. So excited to write it! Let's just say...it will be confusing and surprising. :D **

**I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 10

The TARDIS descended towards the orange planet. As Gallifry came into view, everyone's minds began to race. Thoughts of excitment mixed with fear ran through their heads. After what seemed like an eternity, the TARDIS landed on the soft, orange grass with a dull thud. Nine stepped out first, followed by John and Eleven, who both stopped and stared with their mouthes wide open. The same expression was mirrored by Rose and the Ponds.

The view was breathtaking. For miles apon miles, there were fields of beautiful orange grass, tinged with the light of morning. The second sun was rising above the cold, ominous mountains in the distance-truning the sky a light shade of up the mountains were tall, silver trees. The leaves reflected the sunlight-making them dazzle with harmless flames. A breeze wafted around the scene, and the grass rolled along the planet with a grace unlike anything else. A lone cloud raced along the horizon, a single shadow cast over the flawless landscape. Far off to their left, the giant city of the Timelords stood, looming over them. Inside, they could make out the flying sillouettes of TARDISes, zooming about though time and space.

"This is where you're from? I can't even find the words to describe it." Amy whispered.

"This..This is home. Yes. This is where I'm from." Eleven said, "and, over there is where I grew up. On that mountain-side." he pointed towards a cottage resting somewhat precariously on the edge of a mountain. "It was far away from the city, but that was good. It kept us out of unnessicary affairs in politics.I haven't really seen it since I left with the TARDIS. Of course, the authorities were chasing me, but when weren't they?" he recalled fondly.

"Why were the authorities after you?" Rory asked.

"We stole the TARDIS." said John. "In order to be granted access to a TARDIS, you have to graduate from the Academy. But, rules are stupid. I failed three of my classes. I mean, why are we supposed to learn about history if we can go back and esperiqance it ourselves! It's pointless if you ask me. Anyway, I stole the TARDIS-well, we did-but even back then, it was a very old model. I took it from a museum." he chuckled.

* * *

They began walking towards the mighty city. As they approached, they saw a crowd of people gathered around something near the exit.

"Let's go check it out!" Nine suggested. They walked through the entry into the city, suddenly hearing the din caused by whatever was going on in the group of Time Lords.

"What's going on over here?" Nine asked.

"Oh gosh, not _you _again. Why don't you go back and save your precious little humans, huh?" somebody smirked.

"Oh, just drop it, Josicah." All three of the Doctors answered.

"W-What? How-how are there three of you? The President's going to be angry, you know. But not as angry as you when you see what's going on" Josicah said. Then he went back to watching whatever was going on in the middle of the group.

"Who was that?" Rose inquired.

"Childhood friend-more of a rival really." John answered simply.

"Let's try and get closer. See what's happening." Amy suggested.

They pushed through the crowd to the front. And what they saw shocked them. It was Eleven's TARDIS! But what shocked them even more was the person standing next to it.

"Look at this! I just found it lying around on _Earth, _of all places! Now that it's been generously.._donated_...to me, I'll take better care of it!" he said.

It was the Master.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So...I'm getting semi-close to the end of this story so it's gonna get exciting! Be sure to check out my other stories and if you like Hetalia, read Multiple Personality Disorder by me and my awesome friend australia831 (ps check out her story too! Especially if you like Harry Potter :D). Oh! And also, sorry for the mix-up with the chapter names. If you have not noticed, some of the chapter numbers were different from what they actually were. (I'm still checking to make sure I didn't miss any). **

**Again, I am not associated with BBC in any way. **

Chapter 11

All three Doctors stood in shock as they stared at their old nemisis sauntering about the TARDIS. _How could this have happened? _Eleven thought, _he was thrown into the Time War! Wait, that was in my universe-but how could he have my TARDIS, it was Donna who flew it back..._

"Uhh...Doctor? Are you alright? You don'tlook well?" Amy sounded concerned.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how the TARDIS is _here _when we all saw it disappear with Donna." Eleven replied.

"Maybe...it wasn't Donna after all?" Rose suggested. "It could have been a trick that the Master pulled to get control of the TARDIS."

"Good thinking. I bet that's exactly what he did, and we fell for it." John said sadly.

"Well, we'll just have to get your TARDIS back then, won't we!" Nine declared.

"Yes. That's what we'll do. But not here in the middle of the city. It would draw too much attention to ourselves." Eleven said.

"Let's go hide until tonight. Then we'll figure out what to do." Rory pointed to a seemingly abandoned house over to their right.

"That's a fine idea." John began walking towards the house.

When they reached it, the six of them realized that the house was a lot creepier than it had looked from afar. Most of the windows had been smashed, and the walls were covered in burn marks. Furniture was lying across the floor, as though there had been a struggle. As they searched the house for any signs of life, Eleven finally broke the eerie silence.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Daleks had been here. Look at the tracks on the floor. They look nearly identical to those of a Dalek." he pointed at the dusty floor. Sure enough, there were what looked like tire tracks sliding through them, about as far apart as the width of a Dalek. "But, it can't be. they don't exist in this universe."

Suddenly, a voice boomed out of the darkness, "Don't you dare speak of those wretched Daleks around here. Be gone with you, whoever you are! You are not welcome here!"

An iridescent blue light appeared from the dark gloom of the house.

"Run! It's a Dalek!" John yelled as he grapped hold of Rose's hand and led her outside, followed closely by the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted on this story for a while. It's not really my main story anymore so i probably will be posting considerably less than before. Sorry! **

Chapter (real) 11

The five ran out of the shack as quickly as possible.

"I thought you said there were no Daleks here!" Eleven said to Nine.

"I told you! There aren't! I don't know what that thing was." Nine replied.

Suddenly, the figure from the shack emerged. It wasn't a Dalek after all! It was an old man with a blue torch.

He spoke. "Like I said, don't mention those filthy Daleks in my presence." His voice was raspy and softer than the buzzing of a fly.

"How do you know about the Daleks?" John asked. "They don't exist in this universe, do they?"

"Not anymore, they don't. But they did once. Nobody rememers them except for me now, but everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"How can the entire universe forget about the Daleks?" Rose wondered.

"Well, that's because everyone...in this entire universe was brainwashed." The man said seriously.

"What! That's impossible! I think I would have remembered that!" Nine protested.

"No you wouldn't have! That's why it's called _brainwashing."_ Amy said.

"Oh, right. Duh"

The old man spoke again. "Come inside, I'll tell you about what happened."

They all followed the man into the shack and sat down at the rickety table.

"The Daleks were attacking again. Gallifry was losing to those dispicable things. There was no time to rebuild in between raids, and eventually the planet was in ruins. The only way to stop them was to destroy our planet along with them. But just when we thought it was the end, the Daleks stopped. They suddenly flew back to their ships and flew off. We thought it was over, that we were saved miraculously. But, we were wrong. The Daleks had a plan. they sent brianwashing devices to all the planets that knew about them, and brainwashed the citizens. I was vacationing on Gilioptrix, so I wasn't affected. When I came back, nobody knew anything about the Daleks. I was condemned to madness and sent to live here. I still wonder why the Daleks did such a thing. I wonder that every day."

"Perhaps they're planning a large attack, on all the planets. One that could be easily noticed as Dalek technology, and they didn't what anybody to be prepared for them." John suggested.

"Yes, that must be it!" Rory exclaimed. "If you don't want anyone to notice you, make them forget you!"

"How long ago was this exactly?" Eleven asked.

"About 30 years ago. Not long at all." The old man replied.

"And...you said your name was...what exactly?" Rose asked politely.

"My name? I can't even remember it. It has been lost in time, like everything else." he smiled sadly.

Nine was still silent. He couldn't understand that he had been brainwashed by some creatures he'd never heard of until recently. Well, obviously he'd heard of them before, but them he'd lost his memory. how much of his life involved the Daleks? How much had he forgotten?

Suddenly, a loud siren interupted their conversation.

"Huh. That's strange." Nine said. "They don't usually test them so close to the end of the month."

The door burst open, surprising them all. What surprised them even more was who was at the door. It was the Master.

"What are you doing, sitting around?" he said urgently. "The Daleks are attacking! I know you remember them too!"

Eleven and the others looked outside to see hundreds of Daleks zooming about the planet.

"This is bad. Really, really bad." Eleven whispered.


	12. PLEASE READ

Hello.

I think we can all see that this story is dying a slow and painful death. So, like any writer would do, I'm going to put it out of it's misery. I think. I'm not sure if I am abandoning this for sure yet, but it appears to be that way right now. I'm really sad about it, but I just don't have any more inspiration for it. I'll keep it up for awhile in case I do end up thinking of a good way to continue it, but at the moment, it doesn't look like it's gonna happen. Sorry guys.

If you want to, you can take up this story and continue it yourself, all I ask is that you mention me in the summary or something like that. I'd love to see where you go with it if you decide to do that!

Like I said, it's not a for sure thing at the moment, but this is most likely my last post to Reunion.

Again, I'm actually sort of sad about this and I'm sorry to all of you.


	13. Just kidding :) lol

K. So, obviously a lot of you like this story. I've gotten probably 10 messages asking me not to abandon it and giving amazing ideas of their own, so, I think I'm gonna continue it, for the sake of all you awesome people :) It's gonna take some time for me to write the rest of it though, so bear with me. I'll probably get another chapter up this weekend. Lolz.

~RR


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N *a zombie hand rises from the ground* I'm alive! Sorry I've kept you waiting SO LONG. I wanted to make this chapter really good to make up for the crappy ones. It also doesn't help that I accidently deleted the file at one point. Grr. And for almost ending this because apparently you really enjoy it! Thanks so much! **

**Please review! **

**Disc. I don't own DW.**

The Daleks zoomed about the sky, screaming orders at the confused Time Lords.

"Hurry! Get to the safe house!" The Master shouted, pushing the Doctors and their companions back into the shack of the old man. They were then led underneath the house into an eerily lit bunker. It was there, in the crowded little room, that the Master and the nameless man told them the story of the Daleks.

"It began a long time ago," the ancient Time Lord began, "My family lived here, in this very house. Back then, it wasn't a shack, but a charming little house. Just big enough for me, my young siblings and my parents. We were quite content with our lives. Until those things," he spat, "arrived. The Daleks stole everything. My home, my friends and my family. I was the only survivor. I hid here, you see. I was home alone when the strike occurred. I heard the Daleks' screams. To this day, I still am unsure of what happened to my family. I can barely even remember them." At this point, the old man was so overcome with emotion that he had to stop talking. So, the Master continued.

"I was very young at the time, as well. I met him," the Master pointed to the old man, "and we became good friends. I helped him cope with the loss of his parents. The Daleks had taken too much from the Time Lords, and so we plotted an attack. A small squadron was sent to attack a Dalek ship, but they had been expecting us. A whole fleet had been brought to deal with us. After taking out the squadron, they headed towards Gallifrey. Then, they just sat there. The ships floated in the sky for decades. Never leaving and never attacking. There was nothing we could do. A force field was put up around the ships, so there was no way of attacking. My entire life, they were watching from the atmosphere. I assume now that they were creating the necessary technology for their plan. Anyway, we thought it was the end, but instead, they began broadcasting signals that would make us forget them. Constantly, they were coming and going, always making us forget different aspects of them. Slowly, we all began to forget the Daleks and accept the spaceships as a part of the planet. It was incredible. Unfortunately, they did it in such a way that the signal could not be detected by us. Luckily, I had found some old machinery that could trace highly undetectable waves. The two of us," again the Master pointed to the nameless Time Lord, "we messing around with the device and we found the signal." He paused here to let ol' anonymous take over.

The ancient-looking man sighed before concluding the story. "The two of us figured out what the Daleks were doing about 200 years ago."

Eleven interrupted the man briefly. "Didn't you say this happened 30 years ago?"

"We'll get to that part. I tend to group the whole plan of the Daleks with that event. That is why I said that. Anyway," he continued, "Once we figured it out, we tracked their every move. We had lost most of our memories of them already, but we were determined to keep the rest of them. We hid in this bunker after refortifying it to be resistant to the waves and did our work here. Any tiny signs of life on those blasted things was spotted by the Master or I. We spent years trying to decipher codes seen on the back of a bit of metal or reading into the flashing light patterns of the ships themselves. It was tedious work. About 30 years ago, the ships just left. Everyone else had completely forgotten the existence of the Daleks. The Master and I had held on to our tiny sliver of knowledge, luckily. We followed the Daleks with our machinery. This particular group of ships had only been in charge of our little planet. They were erasing themselves from all the planets of their enemies! They went to war with the Sontarans, who had completely forgotten their enemies. They are still fighting valiantly, 20 years later."

The Master added one final thought. "We fear that the Daleks are plotting to erase their enemies when they aren't expecting it. Obviously, if they brainwashed the citizens, they would be helpless. Although, recently, the Daleks have been returning to the planets and re-administrating the signal into everyone's heads. We believe this means that in order to prevent the victims from remembering the Daleks, exposure to the signal must continue."

John, Nine and Eleven sat speechless at the tale of the two Time Lords. Rose and Amy looked puzzled, but worried all the same, and Rory just looked completely confused.

"What are you planning to do?" John asked. "You can't just sit here while the Daleks are brainwashing your friends, right?"

"Sadly, yes. We've tried countless times to save the Time Lords, but it cannot be done. Simply because if we stay out there too long we will lose our tiny recollection of the brutes, and then there would be absolutely no hope at all."

"What about me? I have an astounding number of memories of the Daleks. I could go out there and stop them right now!" Eleven stated.

"Count us in, too." Rose and John stood up determinedly.

"Sounds good to me. It's dangerous out there, though. The Daleks will attack you once you're inside the space ship. You have to reach the heart of the ship and disable the brainwashing signal, okay? It's under tight security, but I wouldn't put it past your abilities." The Master smiled at the Doctors.

"Doctor. What if you get hurt? I could never forgive myself if I let that happen. I'm coming too." Amy protested.

Eleven shook his head seriously and said, "If you went out there, I would never forgive _my__self,_ so it's not happening. You and Rory stay here with and the Master. We'll be right back, I promise. I'm not putting you in harm's way today." He spun around in his shoes and followed John and Rose outside, beckoning Nine to come. You don't have any memories of the Daleks so their signal won't affect you. Come along!"

**A/N Tune in next week to find out what happens next in...**

***dramatic music***

**REUNION.**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N This update is a little later than I had planned for it to be earlier-sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short; I'll try to post again later this week.**

**Disc: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Nine, John, Rose and Eleven snuck outside and ran through the commotion. Nobody noticed them as they headed towards the largest of the Dalek ships- which was sitting in the middle of the city.

"What about the TARDIS? Won't the Daleks recognise it?" Rose asked.

"I suppose so, but they think that Nine is helpless against them, so it should be fine," Eleven replied, ducking into the doorway of the space ship. The others followed him and John put his fingers to his lips, signalling for them to be silent. "We need to go this way," Eleven whispered and pointed down the corridor to their right. The others nodded and they proceeded slowly down the hall. The ship's corridors formed a large spiral-the centre of it being the main control room. All throughout the hallways, there were smaller chambers for other unknown purposes, and the place was crawling with Dalek guards. Eleven peeked into a small room to his right. A Dalek-with it's back towards them-was messing with some controls. John looked over at the other three and pointed into the room mouthing 'Dalek' so they wouldn't be startled. The four of them continued in this manner for some time before sneaking past the past few guards and getting into the control room.

"We made it. But, why didn't we just fight those Daleks outside of this room?" Nine wondered.

"If we did, they would've called all their little friends to help them," Eleven whispered back. "Now that we're inside, we can figure out how to reverse this thing and give everyone their memories." He looked over all the buttons and levers on the console. "It seems that if we touch anything, the alarm will go off because we are not authorized."

"So, while you figure it out, we'll hold off all the Daleks. There are some weapons in here we can use." Rose lifted a large gun from the wall.

"I'll help too." Nine chose a weapon, followed by John.

"That isn't what I had in mind. You could get hurt." Eleven protested.

"We want to. Go ahead, reverse the machine." Nine replied determinedly.

"I'll seal the doors first-not that it will stop them, but it will slow them down." Eleven used the sonic screwdriver to lock the doors leading inside. "Okay, everyone ready? Big friendly button!" he pushed a large orange button, followed by multiple other ones. He was moving so rapidly you could hardly see what he was doing. A loud alarm sounded from above, followed by numerous Dalek voices.

"EXTERMINATE."

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE."

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. YOU MUST BE DESTROYED."

The Daleks rammed against the sealed doors repeatedly, breaking down the lock. Soon, a torch Dalek came and began burning through the door.

John, Nine and Rose watched as the burn marks made their way around the metal door. "Are you ready?" John asked. "Because here they come!"


End file.
